


Gals hanging out at night, picking up the gay energy

by CuteBobs



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, TomoLisa if you wanna, background TaeSaaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Once a week Tomoe and Lisa meet up in secret to talk about their passion: GirlsAlso who to come out to and who might be into girls too and that kissing girls seems excellent





	Gals hanging out at night, picking up the gay energy

**Author's Note:**

> They talk about homophobia, but mostly in the abstract. If you're sensitive to that do watch out

“Hey, Tomoe!” Waiting in front of the illuminated vending machine, Lisa waved. Not that Tomoe needed her to call out when she stood in front of the one big light source in this alley.

“Sorry, I’m a little late. Moca, you know.” Lisa nodded at her like no further words were necessary. “You aren’t cold, are you?”

“No, are you?” Lisa’s fluffy brown coat obviously kept her warm while Tomoe’s denim jacket didn’t quite keep the wind out. In retrospect not a good choice of fashion or small talk.

“Uh, well, to make up for being late it’ll be my treat today.”

“No, no, that’s fine!” Lisa patted, almost hit, Tomoe’s arm.

“Please?” Tomoe smiled.

Lisa mumbled under her breath. “That look is unfair. Fine,” she added more clearly.

“What will it be?”

Lisa pressed the button for the strawberry milk, the cheapest drink. Tomoe reluctantly paid. The cheapest. Not worth complaining about, though. For her own beverage she looked over the offers and chose a mango soda she’d never seen before. They toasted quietly and sipped from their cans. It did taste like mango but it had like no fizz. Kind of a disappointment but good enough.

They walked up the pedestrian overpass in silence like usual. Below them cars rushed past in both directions. Their headlights blended together into long rays in the darkness. The pair just watched for several minutes of engine noises until Tomoe spoke up.

“So how did you pass the time?”

“You know. Coffee shop, then looking through magazines at a convenience store. I bought some, too.” Lisa nodded with pride. Tomoe and her met up every Friday night after practice. Their bands had set the rule that if they happened to book the studio at successive time slots, Roselia would go first so Ako could go to bed earlier. She did not, of course, but that was a secret between the Udagawa sisters and presumably Rinko, who Ako no doubt chatted with online when her stricter band mates expected her to sleep. This meant that Lisa had some time before Tomoe would show up at their meeting place. Neither of them really wanted the rest of Afterglow to know what they were up to, after all.

“Part-time jobs have their advantages, huh.”

“And I get to hang out with Moca,” Lisa said. “That’s usually an upside.”

“I can imagine. She certainly livens up places.”

At the first lull in their conversation Lisa immediately got to the point. “How are your plans on coming out going?”

The wall they were leaning against felt so cold it cut through Tomoe’s clothes. “I’ve been thinking about it. Ako seems like the safest bet.”

“Yeah, there’s no way she wouldn’t support you.”

“And she’s my sister. It feels right to start with her.”

“Yeah.”

“After that… Tsugu. I can’t imagine her reacting any worse than with a little awkwardness.”

“Tsugumi is so sweet, I wouldn’t worry at all.”

“After Tsugu probably Ran? She kind of has this… gay energy.”

“I totally know what you mean, but I’m surprised you didn’t pick Moca.”

“Yeah, well…” Tomoe scratched her chin. “A couple days ago I was hanging out at Moca’s place. Just to listen to some albums she bought. Well, and then all sorts of music, because Moca. At one point she put on… Shonen Knife, was it? Yeah, them.”

“Oh, I love them!”

“And Moca kind of… starting dancing.”

“Moca did…?”

“The kind of dance where you just kinda _feel_ the music, not the technical stuff we do at club. We, uh, ended up dancing together. It was a little weird and then she hugged me in a slow-dance kinda way and it got _really_ weird. So…”

“I’d say I can’t even imagine, but you know what? At the end of our shift yesterday, while changing, we kind of had a moment. Like a ‘hey, I think you’re pretty cool’ moment. And she, uh… I legit thought she was gonna kiss me. Just a joke in the end, of course, but I was so flustered.”

“That’s why. Moca is dangerous. She would absolutely use this knowledge to make you squirm.”

“I can see it, yeah.”

“But it might just turn out that I’ll catch Ran and Moca together anyway, so it’s probably not worth thinking too hard. Himari, though…” Tomoe looked up at the starry sky. Ah, a satellite.

“What about her?”

“She constantly says stuff like ‘if only you were a boy’. It kills me every time.”

“God, that sounds rough.” Lisa poked Tomoe’s arm. “But you know what I think? She probably hasn’t realized that people can be gay. Like, in real life. I’ve been there. I mean, look at you. Your charm is that you _are_ a girl. No straight girl would walk up to the hot lesbian in the short black dress and say if only she were a boy.”

_Hot lesbian._ Tomoe blushed a little. “Good point. I really hope you’re right. But yeah, childhood friends.” Tomoe drank more of her soda and crossed her arms on the railing.

Lisa sighed. “Double-edged sword, huh? You’d think childhood friends and family would be the most likely to accept you, but the possibility that they might not makes it all the more painful.”

“At least I feel confident that my parents wouldn’t kick me out.”

“I think I’m good on that front, too. Yukina, though? I have no idea if she would be super weirded out or be like ‘me too’ or anything in between, or if she’d start second-guessing our friendship.”

“She has this emotional wall too, huh.”

“Yeah, but… speaking of, you know who I’d pick as mostly likely Roselia girl to be gay? After me, obvs.”

That segue didn’t leave many options open. “…Sayo?”

“Sayo! Not even sure why. Maybe also _gay energy_. I feel at worst she’d just tell me it has nothing to do with the band, but she doesn’t strike me as judgmental in that way.”

“Totally. Just don’t wear loose socks.”

Lisa giggled. “Ako seems safe, especially if you’ve come out to her first. And Rinko… Well, Ako and her are basically married, but… I feel like she’d try so hard to keep it a secret and super stress out about it.”

“It’s tough.” If Ako turned out to be gay too, though… no complaints at all. Rinko and her were adorable together. Tomoe ran her hand through her hair. “It’s not even that I want a girlfriend that bad, it’s just… What we have here, it’s nice. Just being open and honest. And real. No hiding or pretending or half-lying.”

“Same. Getting a girlfriend would be a great bonus, though.”

“Can’t disagree there.” Tomoe grinned to herself.

The rhythm of the cars below them took over the moment. Luckily for them the pedestrians at this overpass were in the single digits at this time of the night. In that way this public space gave them more privacy than basically every other place they could have met up at, for free.

Lisa slurped the last of her strawberry milk. “What do you think of taking a train to some other city and, I dunno, going to some place where girls hang out? Not right now, generally.”

“Lisa, are you inviting me to kiss random girls in a random city?” Tomoe smirked.

“I meaaaaaaan… It doesn’t have to be that, but….”

“Shame, I was kinda into it.” Tomoe laughed, harder when Lisa shot her a surprised look.

“We _could_ do that.” Lisa said. “No idea which places would let two high-schoolers in, though.”

“Maybe I’ll look that up online.” It did have its charm and if they stuck together they were probably good. Just a pair of power lesbians making out with cute girls on the dance floor. At least nice to fantasize about. “Might be fun.”

“Hey, actually, weird idea, totally out of the blue, speaking of fun.” Lisa put her empty can on the floor. “…What if we kissed?” Her face turned so red.

Tomoe froze in surprise. From the cold, too. How had Lisa arrived there from that? “Uh, just confirming, we shot down the idea of us two dating, yeah?”

“Yeah, but I’m not talking about dating. It doesn’t have to be a big deal, it’s just… checking how it is. And if we decide to make out with strangers in the city anyway, it’s like… no loss.”

Tomoe turned her back to the wall she’d been looking over. Cars droned on. She put her almost empty can on the wall.“I guess it’s not a terrible idea. Yeah. Why not?”

Lisa also turned around and took a small step toward Tomoe. “You’re taller than me, so….”

“I get it.” Would have been the perfect night for Lisa to wear heels. Tomoe leaned over. She laid her arm around Lisa’s shoulder and pulled her close. So warm. The smell of roses filled Tomoe’s mind as they awkwardly tried to tilt their heads in a mutually comfortable way. Her fingers on Lisa’s jaw ( _girls were so soft_ ), Tomoe pressed her lips carefully on Lisa’s. Their bodies, less carefully. Tomoe warmed up again. It only lasted one amazing moment, but Tomoe was pretty sure someone honked at them. When Tomoe let go Lisa shrunk – apparently she’d been tiptoeing. They looked at and past each other, unsure what to say.

After a while Lisa tried. “Kissing someone that much taller isn’t bad at all.”

“Thanks.” Tomoe smiled with a hint of embarrassment. “You smell really nice.”

“I try, haha.” Lisa glanced down at the cars. “My mind’s completely made up, I want to kiss girls.”

“Yeah, same.” And they weren’t even in love. That would just make it better, she assumed.

As Tomoe was about to ask for a second try, she saw a familiar figure walking up. Lisa clearly noticed her shock as she turned around to look in the direction Tomoe was staring.

“Ah, Lisa and Tomoe? You’re out late,” Tae said. She carried a backpack but no guitar. Her black beanie fit her so well, Tomoe had to admit.

“Y-yeah, you see…” Lisa stumbled backward into Tomoe.

“So are you,” Tomoe said.

“Had work at CiRCLE.” Right! “I had to clean up after… There were so many breadcrumbs. I asked Marina to ban bread, but she said she’d feel bad for Rimirin.”

“Sorry, I’ll tell Moca to be more careful.” Tomoe tried to play it cool, but also god damn it, Moca.

“I’m sorry, too,” Tae said, “I’m interrupting your date.”

“N-no, no, no date going on.” Lisa frantically waved her hands as if to make the truth disappear.

“Sorry for interrupting your kiss then? It looked like a kiss. Are you two going out or…?”

Tomoe immediately got a headache. “First off, can we keep this between us? The three of us?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. Good. We’re not going out, we’re just….”

Lisa giggled nervously. “We kinda wanted to give it a try… because we’re both into girls, so…”

Tae glanced up at the sky. “Kissing girls is pretty nice. I kiss Saaya every day.”

Saaya? So much for Tomoe wondering if she had a chance with her. Kind of a shock for Tae to just blurt that out. “So you’re into girls too?”

Tae shrugged. “I love Saaya. I want to make her happy and raise rabbits with her.”

“You talk about this pretty casually,” Lisa said. “Do your friends know about this?”

“Sometimes we kiss in front of Arisa to tease her. And everyone else. Not the teasing, I mean.”

“Family?”

“Saaya doesn’t want to kiss in front of her family. Not sure why.”

“It’s awkward, isn’t it?” Tomoe said. “And she might be worried about her family.”

“Worried about what?”

Lisa’s eyebrows raised. “That her family doesn’t approve?”

Tae stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket. A cute look. “Hmm, she hasn’t called me her girlfriend when we’re at her place either. It’s always ‘my friend Otae’. Once I called her my wife and everyone laughed.” She spoke so matter-of-factly like had no clue at all.

Tomoe bit her lips before replying. “Not everyone thinks it’s good and normal for girls to date. Sadly. That can be a huge problem when it’s your family or friends.”

“Hmm.” Tae looked down at the stream of cars. “I had no idea.” She scratched her head underneath her beanie. “So Saaya is worried about this?”

“Probably.”

Lisa smiled at Tae. “So we two have been meeting up here to talk about this stuff. Who to tell first and so on. Sounds like Popipa is all on your side, though. That’s great!”

“So it should be a secret?” She tapped her head as if to make it sink in. “I’ll have to be more careful, for Saaya’s sake.” She frowned and her lips tightened.

Tomoe patted Tae’s shoulder. “She’s a lucky one. It’s obvious how much you care about her.”

“Yeah,” Tae said, “yeah. I think I’ll hurry home and call her. It’s… really sad, but thanks for telling me about this.” Tomoe almost regretted destroying Tae’s innocence, but it was important for these two to stay safe. They needed to have this talk, at least.

“No problem!” Lisa patted Tae’s other shoulder. “If you run into us again come say hello.”

“It’s like a secret club! Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for you. Good night. Kiss responsibly.” Tae nodded at them both and left. They watched her walk downstairs and turned back to watch the street below.

“You think they’ll be okay?” Tomoe said.

“I think so. Their friends have their backs after all.”

“I envy them a little.”

“Obviously. Those lucky girls. But who can tell, maybe we’ll find someone too. Whether it’s someone we already know or someone new. The world is big.”

Tomoe remembered what she was gonna say before Tae showed up, but that moment had passed forever. Maybe another time or maybe never again. Who could tell, indeed. “I think we’ll be okay too. With Ako.”

“Yeah, and maybe Moca.”

“Heh, I wonder who of us will kiss Moca first.”

Lisa grinned. “Excuse me, it’s who will _Moca_ kiss first.”

“Fair! That’s fair, I don’t think I could win a game of gay chicken against Moca.”

“Same!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a spiritual successor to Kotori and Maki talking about being gay  
> One day I'll write about adults having this talk and how being gay is so good 
> 
> PS: Beware the Moca  
> PPS: They're ALL gay


End file.
